The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems for supporting combustion engines during various operations.
Combustion engines are used in many land and marine based applications. During overhaul and service (e.g., maintenance, repair, etc.) of the combustion engine, the combustion engine may need to be adjusted, transported, and/or removed from its base frame or location. This removal and/or transportation of the combustion engine may involve transferring the combustion engine between different support frames during the various stages of overhaul, or may involve removing the combustion engine from the support frame to enable ease of access for servicing various components of the engine. In addition, the various connections to the combustion engine may need to be connected and/or disconnected and the combustion engine realigned when reinstalled. All of these factors may increase the time of engine exchange, leading to engine down time that may result in lost revenue.